cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Edward Asner
Edward Asner (1929 - ) A.K.A. Ed Asner Film Deaths *''The Satan Bug'' (1965) [Veretti]: Shot in the stomach when he tries to run away, after being corned by police. *''El Dorado'' (1967) [Bart Jason]: Shot in the head with a rifle by Michele Carey, just as Ed is about to finish off the (non-fatally) wounded John Wayne in a gunfight. (Thanks to Michael) *''JFK (1991)'' [Guy Bannister]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen); we learn of his death afterwards in a conversation between Kevin Costner and Jack Lemmon. (Thanks to Robert) *''Hard Rain (1998)'' [Uncle Charlie]: Killed by Morgan Freeman's thugs during an armored car robbery, he dies in his nephew (Christian Slater)'s arms with his body later seen floating in the flood when Morgan finds him. (Thanks to Michael) TV Deaths *''Omnibus: Capital Punishment'' (1958) [character name unavailable]: Executed in the electric chair. (Thanks to Phillip) *''The Invaders: Wall of Crystal (1967)'' [Taugus]: Playing an alien, he is disintegrated, along with Burgess Meredith and Burgess' car, with a ray-gun by an alien. *''The Invaders: The Miracle (1968)'' [Harry Ferguson]: During a fight with two aliens, the pipe from a gas bottle to a hot plate in Ed's back room is disconnected and when Roy Thinnes shoots one of the aliens his ashes ignite the gas. They flee the room but Ed goes back for his money only for the gas bottle to explode and kill him in the fire/explosion. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Last Child'' (1971 TV) [Barstow]: Killed in a car crash while chasing Michael Cole, Harry Guardino and Janet Margolin. *''The Life and Assassination of the Kingfish (Every Man a King)'' (1977 TV) [Huey P. Long]: Shot to death by Carl Weiss (no actor listed) in front of the Louisiana State Capitol. (I haven't seen this, but I'm familiar with the historic facts.) *''Heads'' (1994 TV) [Ab Abbot]: Decapitated with an axe by Shawn Thompson while Ed is holding a gun on Shawn, while Jon Cryer and Jennifer Tilly look on in shock. *''The X-Files: How the Stole Ghost Christmas (1998)'' [Maurice]: Playing a ghost, an cabin in with wife (Lily Tomlin) begin us shot in the forehead. His body is David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson. *''Hawaii Five-O: Kanalua (2012)'' [August March]: Commits suicide by walking into the path of a truck as Alex O'Loughlin and Scott Caan look on in shock. Video Game Deaths *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' (2004) [Jedi Master Vrook Lamar] His fate depends on what path the player takes. On the light side mode, his life force, alongside the other Jedi, is drained by Kreia's (Sara Kestleman) Force powers. If the player chooese the dark side, he is killed in battle with the player character. Notable Connections *Father of Matthew Asner (producer). *Former father-in-law of Jules Asner. Asner, Edward Asner, Edward Asner, Edward Asner, Edward Asner, Edward Category:Jewish Category:Socialists Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:World War Two veteran Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Presidents of the Screen Actors Guild Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Ghost scenes Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Disney Stars